Vortex of Shadows :: Drabbles
by Rie-chan
Summary: A series of drabbles short stories based on Drusilla.


A series of very small drabbles pertaining to her history.

-- Burnt Memories --

She stands in the midst of scorched land. Looking around as memories flood back. The sound of laughing children breaks way to screams. Too many times to count, she gives up trying.

Nothing here remains of its former glory, her first home. She reaches down and dusts away some dirt, nothing at all.

She stands tall and spins around slowly, a smile coming to her face. Here she had her revenge. She whistles for her mount, the black war beast raises its head and trots over to her. She pulls herself up and into the saddle.

She leaves, a smiles gracing her face, shattering her usual facade. She laughs loudly, flames dancing in her mind. She takes her justification, her revenge, her burnt memories.

-- Mist --

She stands silently looking off the balcony listening to the rain patter against the stone structure. She can here the door open and doesn't turn around. She doesn't have to. She can hear the heavy foot falls, the subtle metallic chimes of armor. Nothing else needs to be said.

She can feel the hand hover near her shoulder, she turns around slapping the hand away. She stares, rain soaking her to the core. Words don't even matter. Not after that.

She turns back around, gripping the rough stone railing, her knuckles going white. Her eyes slam shut, she can here the chime of the armor walk away and the door slam shut.

She waits till its all over, till the sounds dissipate all together. She opens her eyes and they smolder with hate and sorrow. The rain seems so loud in the silence, until it stops, because now its just a fine warm mist.

-- Time --

A smiles slides over her pale features as she looks around, it was done. She throws the massive bag onto the table, The dwarves eagerly grab it and look through the contents, gems spill out onto the floor.

She doesn't care, she has what she wants. She barely glances at them as she makes her way through the manor into the north wing. It's been years and now its done.

She stops at the stone door, her hand reaching out and running across the familiar runes. The door opens of its own accord and she continues on her way down the desending hall.

She pulls an object from her pendant and slips it into a socket, the massive doors creak open, the barrier behind falls as she approaches. She smiles. This is her work, her home.

She makes her way through the winding caverns until they spill out into what she seeks.

The room slowly flickers to life, Her eyes rest on the massive archway inside of a binding circle. She smiles. All she needed was more time.

-- Thousands --

Her temper was always a weakness. Sometimes it could consume her very being, like a hot white light.

She looks around from her spot on the cold stone floor, assessing the damage.

The room was wrecked, wood splintered and glass broken. She reaches out and grabs a lilac flower gently, the shards of its previous home slice into her hand. She doesn't react as her blood splatters onto the floor. She crushes the flower in her hand, slamming her fist into the remnants of the orb.

She slowly stands, making her way to two black roses, the stems intertwined, they do not wither, immortal. Not to her, not anymore. She reaches down and they burn into nothingness at her touch.

she rises and looks around in the mayham, and she sees it in the glinting light. She ignores the pain as she crosses the room. She finds her prize holding it in her hand. She reads the inscription one more time.

And now it is no more, a puddle of melted gold on the floor, nothing of its former self. Nothing's left. None of it.

She crosses the room, over thousands of shards, thousands of memories and now thousands of tears.

-- Until the End --

She can't look behind her. She Can hear them screaming, begging her to stop. She can't feel them anymore. She can feel the thousands who fuel what she does. She couldn't let them feel it.

Everything is so red.

She can feel the barrier shudder around her. They had to stop or they where going to get hurt. She can hear the voice of reason hold them back. She smiles, the barrier wavers again.

The gate is almost open.

The figure gets closer, and steps foot through the gate. She laughs quietly, she's waited so long for this moment.

And now all she can see is darkness.

-- Breaking Way --

She starred down at the stain on the stone floor, the memories flooding back into her.

Her anguish filled the entire manor, her sorrow consumed all things. She's pounded her fists into the ground so hard so long that they had split and begun to bleed. Her purpose had been shattered, everything lost.

She screamed until her throat went raw, till she couldn't feel it anymore, so she cried till it hurt. Till her body was spent and produced no more. She collapsed on the floor, unresponsive to everything. She'd lost her purpose, she didn't need to live anymore.

She can see the folly in her thoughts now. Her sorrow had consumed her entire being, it had hurt her, broken something inside.

But now, there was something different. That spark of life had been renewed. So she stood, with a smile, looking at the stains. She'd been broken, but now that sorrow was breaking way to something far more dangerous.

-- Bring me to Oblivion --

She rose from the bed, dragging the sheet with her. The obsidian sheet wrapped around her left little to the imagination, her blood red hair falling against her ivory back. She stepped on to the cold stone balcony, resting against the railing.

She bowed her head and shivered, the cold seeping into her body. She closed her eyes with a heavy sigh, memories better forgotten flooding back. Hands running down her body, lips giving her butterfly kisses. She gave out an involuntary moan, a quiet "I hate you." slipping out between her lips. She turned and walked back into her room dropping the sheet on the way, discarding it on the floor.

The ink of the runes on her back stood out against the pallor of her skin as she crawled back onto her bed and looked down at the raven haired elf laying on it, leaning down she bit on his ear gently, waking him, quietly she whispers "Help me forget, bring me back to oblivion."

He blinks his amber eyes and smiles pulling her down on top of him and rolling over to pin her underneath him, "Your wish is my command." He murmurs against her lips.

--

That's all for now. - Rie


End file.
